Gilmore Girls are in the House
by ClashChick
Summary: This is a HouseGilmore Girls Story, coauthored by ilovebuttfacedmiscreants. Rory faints at work she is brought to PPTH. RATED T. just to be save
1. Chapter 1

_Summary about the Gilmore Girls part_: Rory and Logan have been married for 1 year and are both working at the_ Times_. Logan has basically the same position as his father had.

A/N: This is a story split between ilovebuttfacedmiscreants and HOUSE-BONES-LOST FREAK, ilovebuttfacedmiscreants is helping with the Gilmore Girls, and HOUSE-BONES-LOST FREAK is helping with the House part.

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Ace maybe you should stay home from work today, you're no good to the _Times_ when you're puking every 5 minutes. And I'd be no good to the _Times _if I'm worried about you working too hard." Logan told Rory while holding her hair back while she emptied her stomach into the toilet.

"No, no I have to go to work I have that big story to finish…" Rory argued

"I don't care; you need to stay home and rest." Logan argued back, Rory thought for a second and then started to speak.

"Fine, how about we make a deal." Rory bargained

"Fine tell me what is the deal?" Logan asked wondering to see how Rory could possibly get him to let her go to work.

"If I don't throw up until we go to work in an hour then I can go to work, and if I do then you get your wish and I can stay home." Rory told him proudly.

"Okay then, it's a deal, let's shake on it." Logan said sticking his arm out to shake, but then pulled it back. "I got a better idea, let's kiss on it." They kissed a passionate kiss and got up to resume their regular routine.

* * *

"Haha, I get to go to work today!!" An hour later Rory hadn't thrown up, but she had an unusual breakfast, cheerios with cut up strawberries in them, and the strawberries didn't have chocolate on them, which was against Gilmore rules as stated in rule number 53: Though shall not eat fruit without chocolate on them. Rory was getting a little dizzy but she thought it was because she hadn't had enough coffee that morning, she had thrown up most of her coffee, she would get more coffee at work.

"Fine, fine, let's go."

* * *

When they got to the _Times_ Logan and Rory got into the elevator, Rory would get off at the 24th floor and Logan at the 30th.

"Remember, Rory if you throw up again or you aren't feeling well or you want to go home just come up to the 30th and I'll bring you home."

"Yes Logan I know, but don't worry I'll be fine." Rory said getting a little annoyed

"Fine, fine, go be a workaholic and die at age 35." Logan said as the elevator closed taking him to the top floor. Rory on the other hand walked shakily to get coffee, when she picked up the coffee pot and started to poor but dropped the pot and fell to the floor.

By the 26th floor Logan thought 'I can't let her go to work, she threw up and she looked a little pale, I'm going to go get her and bring her home.' Logan pressed the button to go back down to the 24th floor. When he got out of the elevator and he looked around and saw people crowding around someone in the conference he ran to see what was the matter. He got there and looked down and saw Rory.

_House theme song comes on.__

* * *

_A/N Hey guys this was not my chapter this was ilovebuttfacedmiscreants and if you have read some her reviews to me you could guess that she is my friend outside of fanfiction we go to school together so that's why we're writing this story, it will be a little hard writing House and Gilmore Girls mixed so bear with us. Also if you have any questions about Gilmore girls just ask me and I'll ask her becasue it was confusing for me at first too when she made me watch Gilmore Girls, she's doing hte same with people only for House. Now press the pretty purple button and it will bring you to a magical land of reviews, so I can tell ilovebuttfacedmiscreants how much you love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter two of the story I'm coauthoring with ilovebuttfacemiscreants. Sorry it's been so long, but I've been really busy with school and concerts and school and cleaning my room and school. Anyway, here's chapter two.

Chapter 2: New Case...finally

House looked up as the glass door of the Diagnostics lounge opened. He rolled his eyes as Chase strode in, throwing a folder down in front of House.

"Female, twenty four years old, passed out at work," Chase said as House opened the folder.

"And you assume that I would be interested in this…why?" House said, a bored look on his face.

"This is the wife of a friend of a friend that I grew up with "down under," as you call it," Chase said, trying not to show his irritation at House's blank expression.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with her as long as I don't have to get my ass out of this chair."

Chase sighed, then started rattling off the symptoms. "She was vomiting this morning, she had strawberries and cereal for breakfast-"

House interrupted him. "Why is that a symptom?"

"Because she doesn't eat fruit."

"Why not?"

Chase bit his lip in exasperation. "Because she doesn't like it?"

"Why not? Did she marry the candy man?"

"No, she doesn't like fruit because that's the way she is, and she is married to Logan Huntzberger, not the candy man, though I think she would like the candy man better."

"Wow, Logan Huntzberger. Is she a blonde? An idiot? A stripper? Hooker? Because, let me tell you, I need a new one because my current one is getting too clingy."

Chase rolled his eyes at his last remark. "No, she is a brunette, she's brilliant, and she's a reporter."

"Aah, she married Logan to get a job. I see."

"No, she did not marry him to get a job, they love each other. They dated for a few years, and kept going even though he was in London, for what was supposed to be a year, though he came back after four months, because they acquired a new company in New York City, got married, and now they both work at the Times," Chase said, out of breath after his last sentence.

House stared at him. "Stalker."

"What?"

"How could you possibly know that much about them? You're a stalker."

"Well, like I mentioned before, I'm a friend of Logan's friend Finn. He told me about them."

House was silent for a moment. "But if they work in New York, why did they come here?"

"I told you, about three times, that Finn is good friends with them. They knew that I was a good doctor-"House snorted at this. Chase ignored him and continued, "So they sent her here, because they want the best."

House glanced at him. "Who names their child after a body part of a fish, anyway?"

Chase glared at him. "His real name is Finnegan Morgan."

"Ah, like the beer!"

"Can we please get back on subject?"

"Right. Whatever you say. Your wish is my command."

"Alright. Well, her last symptom is fainting."

"You already told me that."

"House…"

"Alright, alright! She's pregnant."

"Well, I know that, I'm not a bloody idiot!"

"Then we just went through this for nothing? What did you need me for?"

"So you can tell Cuddy about it, and she can get off your ass about finding a case. See, I'm looking out for you!"

House paused. "I thought I said that I didn't want to get out of this chair?"

Chase smiled. "I lied."

Just then, the door opened, and Cameron and Foreman entered the lounge. Cameron saw House holding a folder.

"Do we have a case?" she asked excitedly. House shook his head, and her face fell with disappointment.

"What do you mean, no?" Chase said, staring at House.

"Well, didn't we just establish that she's pregnant? She'll be fine. Millions of women go through what she's going through, and most of them survive, don't they?"

"Please, just take a look at her. This is my friend's friend we're talking about-if we just tell them that she's pregnant, I don't think that they'll be satisfied. Just give the case a chance!" House thought about it.

"Fine. But this isn't for you, wombat. Let's go see how much money we can suck out of them before we release her."

Foreman snorted, and Chase smiled as House got up out of his chair and headed out the door.

There's chapter two. Once again, sorry it took so long! I've just been busy. Hope you guys liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everybody, sorry it's been so long, but we've been busy, and I've been away for a lot of the break. Ilovebuttfacedmiscreants and I got together on New Years and worked on the story a bit, and here's the result. Chapter 3 

"'Ello, mate. How're you?" Finn said, seeing his long time friend and mentor walking down the hall with Cameron. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

Chase started to get mad at him for hitting on Cameron until he remembered that Finn didn't know that he liked Cameron. He decided to let it go. "This is Dr. Allison Cameron."

"Well, hello, love. Just to let you know, I'm ex-"

"She doesn't care if you're exotic, Finn, because if you haven't noticed, I'm exotic too, and I'm not sleeping with her!" Chase said, starting to get agitated.

Cameron shot Chase a look that clearly said 'what the hell was that?', but she just turned to Finn and said, "You can call me Cameron, everyone does."

* * *

Foreman walked into the Huntzberger's room. Logan stood up abruptly. "Is Rory okay? What's happening? When can she go home?"

Foreman took a deep breath. "Your wife is pregnant."

Logan's jaw dropped. Rory screamed with joy. "Oh my god, I'm pregnant! I can't believe it!"

"Wait. Is the baby okay? Why did Rory faint?" Logan asked, still a little worried.

"The fainting was just a symptom of the pregnancy. Everything's fine," Foreman reassured him.

"But if the baby was okay, she wouldn't have fainted!" cried Logan, becoming more and more hysterical.

Foreman gave in-he just wanted Logan to stop. "Fine. Just to make sure everything's okay, we'll just run a few more tests. We're almost sure that everything's fine, though. You shouldn't worry." Logan nodded with thanks, then turned back to Rory, who was still squealing with joy. Foreman sighed, then exited the room and headed off to the Diagnostics lounge.

There, hope you guys liked it. Once again, sorry it's been taking so long, we've been busy. And by the way, I used to be HOUSE-BONES-LOST FREAK, but I changed it to We.Call.Him.Dr.Idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey it's us again. Isn't it amazing that it took us such a short time to write this chapter, actually this chapter is from last year, we wrote it on New Years Eve (well part of it), like 1 hour before the ball dropped. So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: One Night Stand? 

Foreman walked into the diagnostics office and said "Chase, Cameron, run some test on Mrs. Huntzberger and the baby."

"What? Why the both of us?" Chase asked nervously remembering that night between him and Cameron a week ago.

"Because I said so, and it's sexy when Cameron is nervous." House said walking into the lounge. Chase and Cameron both glanced at each other awkwardly then got up and walked out to the testing lab.

They finally arrived at the lab after a long silent uncomfortable walk. They started the tests.

"So…" Chase asked awkwardly.

"So…" Cameron replied, with the same amount of awkwardness.

"Should we talk about it?" Chase asked just diving into it.

"We already did. Didn't we?" Cameron asked.

"No, I viewed that talk as a talk about you being high."

"Thanks for putting it so lightly" Cameron said being very sarcastic.

"I was just saying that like I said before if the sex doesn't suck, two people are going to do it again... and it didn't suck. So I want to know about you, was it just a one night stand?

Cameron jaw dropped not knowing what to say. "I…I…I"

* * *

A/N:Evil laugh suspense, don't you love it. Now be my best friend in the whole entire world and press the pretty purple button. It is calling to you…now push it and see what happens. It is your precious.ilovebuttfacedmiscreants 

A/N HIHIHIHIHI!!!! I'm at ilovebuttfacedmiscreants house, so we can actually write some of the story TOGETHER!!!! We were watching Bones and now we're typing, obviously. Like ilovebuttfacedmiscreants said, press that cute little purple button down there. It will squeal with delight. It tickles it, and it likes to be tickled. Press Harvey the button down there. For any of you Lost fans, you know what'll happen if you don't pres…The Button!!!!!! The world will blow up!!!!We.Call.Him.Dr.Idiot

A/N2: Ok once agian this is ilovebuttfacemiscreantsnow I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but We.Call.Him.Dr.Idiot hasn't been on in awhile becasue she's in honors so if you also have me on your alert list and you were wondering why ilvoebuttfacemiscreants updated a week ago and We.Call.Him.Dr.Idiot only is updating now, it's because she is a lot busier with school then I am, and so i have had to update for her. She better thanks me a lot for this and pay me back that $5 I gave her for licking that lint on the gym floor.ilovebuttfacemiscreants


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, peeps. Here's the 5th chapter. Finally. I can't think of anything else to say, so here it is.

Chapter 5: It Comes Out

"I…I…I…" Cameron trailed off, staring at Chase. She paused to think.

_What do I want? It's Chase, after all. We've known each other for how many years? He's my colleague, as well as friend. What will happen when our relationship goes sour? Can I handle that?_

"Hello? Cameron?" Chase said, snapping his fingers in her face. "Still there?"

"I…I don't want it to be a one night stand," Cameron said very slowly. Chase leaned in for a soft kiss.

_One hour later_

Cameron walked into the office. "We've got the test results," she announced. "The baby was injured. It must have been when Rory passed out."

"Okay…but does this help us any?" Foreman said, taking the results from her. "Do we know what's actually wrong with the baby, other than that it's injured?"

"Well, that's the first step, knowing what's wrong, isn't it?" Chase said, defending Cameron. She gave him a little smile.

Back in the Huntzberger room, Logan is pacing back and forth. "You can calm down. We should be celebrating, not worried. Plus, you're making me dizzy!" said Rory.

"What? You're getting dizzy? I'll call a doctor!" Logan said, running to the door.

"Doctor! DOCTOR! We need a doctor!" No one heard him.

"I'm fine, Logan. It's probably just because I'm pregnant," Rory said, smiling a little every time she said the word 'pregnant'. "Come here, sit down."

Logan sat down. "You'll be no good to this baby if you keep being such a worrywart," Rory said, looking at her husband.

Logan sighed. "I just want everything to be alright. I want you to be safe. You and the baby to be healthy and safe."

Suddenly, the glass door slid open, and Chase and Cameron entered the room. They had been watching from afar.

"What's wrong with the baby? Is everything okay? Is Rory okay? What's wrong?" Logan said, looking at the doctors.

"Before we do anything, we'd like to do an ultrasound," Cameron said. "This might be a little cold," she said before applying the gel to Rory's abdomen. She pressed the wand to Rory's stomach. Rory and Logan looked up at the screen expectantly.

"Oh my God," Chase said.

A/N Hello again this is ilovebuttfacedmiscreants. I have been lyng down while I tell We.Call.Him.Dr.Idiot what to type and now I am really light headed. Okay Im back… jut so everyone knows we are not experts sop we don't know everything about what we're writing we try to do research, but it's not working very well. So please, pretty please with ice cream sundae and whip cream and fudge and cherry and a brownie on top do not give us any flames. I got a horrible flame once and I almost cried please do not make me cry or we will hunt you down and gut you like a fish. Oh and Rory is about 2 and ½ months pregnantilovebuttfacedmiscreants

A/N Hi. Like my friend said, we aren't exactly experts on medical stuff, so…ignore any mistakes. That's the problem with liking shows like House and Bones (my two favorite shows), they have all these terms that someone like I can't use correctly. Anyway, hoped you liked it anyway, tell us what you think. It's also like twelve at night, though I guess that's not too late. But I have a headache and an earache. Anyway, I'll stop complaining to you about my ailments, and go watch Bones now. Yay. We're watching the Woman in the Car. I like the part at the end…won't give much away just in case you guys watch Bones and have never seen this episode, but I like the end…hint, hint, guns, FBI, little boy. So, sorry, I'll stop rambling and leave you guys in peace now, ciao. (See my lovely use of foreign language there? Feel free to tell me how impressed you all are!)


End file.
